


Rainbow Connection

by squishy_cactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, GoM as adorable orphans, GoM as orphans, Not so adorable after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishy_cactus/pseuds/squishy_cactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a miracle they haven't been adopted yet despite the orphanage's best effort to get rid of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

In the prestigious Teiko Academy that caters to students from nursery to high school, there is an orphanage. Mostly the children in this orphanage are current students who have recently lost their parents and have no other guardians left to look after them. Sometimes, gifted children are brought there so they could enroll as students at the academy, funded by Teiko's many sponsors.

Being an institution for the elite, it has been expected that no one remains at the orphanage for too long since there are either a lot of parents who are interested in adopting these special children or the children who are simply not special enough are moved to other more charitable institutions. It is therefore no wonder that the children dubbed as the 'Generation of Miracles' became notorious both inside and outside the walls of Teiko.

These children, despite being lumped together, initially had little to no interaction with one another. They have little in common and their only similar trait is their distaste for the hypocrites that pose as well-meaning wannabe parents.

All of these change with the arrival of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

The bell has been ringing for five minutes now. Could it be Daiki and the fire alarm again? Akashi doubts it. They made sure he couldn't trip those alarms again the last time—though Akashi doubts if it could actually stop the boy. With a shake of his head, he laments the foolishness of their adult caretakers. 

Directing his attention back to his game, he picks up a piece—the one that looks like a horse—and sets it down. He stares at the board, nods to himself, then lets himself down from the chair only to move to another one at the opposite side of the table. He struggles a little bit at climbing—really those growth spurts can't come too fast—and settles himself. He cups his chin with his hand and agonizes his next move. This process is repeated indefinitely.

* * *

The only reaction Midorima has to the incessant ringing is to increase the radio's volume. Oho Asa is not yet done announcing Cancer's horoscope for the day. It seems there would be a lot of surprises that could happen today. 

A frown makes its way to his features. He doesn't really like surprises or anything that one can't prepare for. One time, he went so far as to file a formal complaint against a previous helper for throwing him a surprise party that ended up with part of his hair being burnt off—hence his distrust of birthday cakes, flammable hair products, and fussy adults obsessing about making your hair look good for birthday pictures. As luck would have it, his lucky item for that day was a portable fire extinguisher; he becomes Oho Asa's most devout follower.

He waits patiently for the broadcast to finish before going into the gardens to dig the biggest turnip he can find.

* * *

Aomine yawns. That bell is so noisy! Maybe he'll do something about it later. He lazily wonders what they would be calling them for before eventually drifting back to sleep, deciding that it can't be anything fun at all. Grinning, he wonders if the noisy blond is still looking for him. Tough luck! No one can bother him up on the roof after all.

* * *

He rubs his sore butt and glares at the tree. Aominecchi made climbing it seem so easy. Maybe he really is part monkey? Ah well, he wasn't in that one either so maybe he's hiding in one of the bedrooms? Kise thinks he better hide as well before they realize that he is absent when they do a head count. Whatever they're calling them for can't possibly be fun and besides, he's sure Aominecchi won't be there as well.

* * *

Murasakibara munches lazily on some chips he found in the kitchen. He hears Shogo being dragged by his ears to the front of the staircase where they are to assemble every time the bell is rung. He does not like it when they take away his snacks so he walks to the opposite direction, not the least bit interested.

* * *

The current caretaker is a nondescript black-haired man whose name the children couldn't be bothered remembering. His eyes take in the group of children in front of him before bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. There are five children missing. Again.

His gaze shifts to the cook holding a grumbling gray-haired boy in place by the ear and he thanks god for small mercies. At least they got Haizaki—who, although isn't the most difficult, is probably the one likely to get in more serious trouble—accounted for.

The helpers are probably already looking for the missing children anyway so he decides to just get on with his announcement.

“Children, I would like you to welcome the newest addition to our family." Excited whispers break out—new children are very rare and would mean that there is either a new prodigy, a terrible tragedy or both— and the children frantically search for the new kid.

The caretaker chuckles and turns around to beckon the little boy out of hiding behind him. He sees nothing of the boy who just moments ago he could have sworn was sitting obediently on the stairs.

* * *

With a blank look that belies his curiosity, Kuroko walks silently along the halls of his new 'home'. None of the children or adults he passes pay any attention to him—not that they even notice him—nor does he pay them any special notice.

He likes watching people almost as much as reading his picture books. Both books and people tell interesting stories but sometimes the stories tend to be the same and he grows uninterested. Right now though, he has been walking for a while and has yet to encounter anyone. Perhaps there is something important happening?

He pads on in silence dragging a stuffed toy, by what he presumes is a paw, until he hears a curious sound coming from one of the open doors.

_Crunch... Crunch... Crunch..._

Drawing the ragged stuffed creature—they wouldn't allow him to bring Nigou inside so they give him a poor substitute which he named Kawari-san—closer to his chest, he sneaks a peak by the door frame. 

He blinks.

Kuroko approaches the purple-haired boy. He is sitting on a stool against the kitchen counter, eyes closed, hands automatically moving from a bag of chips to his mouth, and mouth stuffed, continuously chewing.  

He relaxes his grip on Kawari-san, making it touch the floor, then drags another stool right in front of the seemingly sleeping boy. With some difficulty, he manages to climb and tentatively waves a hand in front of the boy's face. No response. 

He looks down at the bag of chips and notices that it is almost out.  He hops off the stool and returns promptly with another bag. He waits.

Kuroko experimentally pokes a puffy cheek. A single eyelid blearily opens, followed by another, before focusing on him. Unabashedly, they stare at each other, neither looking away, while Murasakibara continues munching away. 

It is only when his hand comes up empty that Murasakibara blinks and looks away from the strange expressionless kid to peer at the now empty bag in his hands. Before he knows it, another bag is thrust at his lap. Looking up, he is puzzled to find that the strange boy is gone and the only indications that he had been there are the unopened bag of chips on his lap and the glimpse of a toy-dog's  head disappearing round the doorframe.

Shrugging, he opens the bag and resumes eating.

* * *

Kuroko eventually finds himself outside of the big house. His thoughts wander to his puppy, hoping that he is fine on his own and that he will come visit soon—Nigou is a smart pup, after all. 

At the gardens, by the area where they plant the edible crops, he sees a huddled figure shaking and whimpering. Near it is a furious cat, hissing and glaring at the frightened boy.

Attempting to scare off the cat, Kuroko makes his entrance known by trying to walk louder. It isn't very effective as neither boy nor cat notices him. 

Eyes closed, the boy continues to hold his head close to his chest with his hands, causing his glasses to fall. Kuroko is curious about the huge turnip tucked under his chin but also notices a red scratch mark on one of the boy's hand.

Deciding that the poor boy has been tormented enough, he crouches in front of the cat and holds out Kawari-san to it. Startled at his seemingly sudden appearance, the cat swipes at him. He flinches but maintains his pose until eventually the cat bolts away.

Turning back to the green-haired kid, he picks up the glasses and taps a  shaking shoulder.

Midorima almost screams. Almost.

He assesses his surroundings and, finding no wild animals that would endanger his being, regards the boy in front of him.

“I'll h-have you know that cat was r-rabid." He takes the offered glasses shakily and composes himself. "I was only attempting to make myself a smaller target. Basic survival tactic, you know." 

He gets a good look at the boy, eyeing the scratched hand holding a mutilated stuffed toy. The scratch was deeper than his and currently bleeding. Somehow, it annoyed him a little that this boy does not seem the least bit fazed.

Kuroko follows his gaze and notices Kawari-san's condition. His lips minutely tug downwards.

Noticing, Midorima amends, “You did not get bitten so you probably won't get rabies if we clean the wound."

Kuroko does not seem to pay him any attention and proceeds to lay Kawarima-san on a hole on the ground—the same hole where today's lucky item, the turnip, is from—and proceeds to cover him with dirt. _Kawari-san lived a short but meaningful life,_ Kuroko laments.

Scandalized, Midorima grabs both of his hands. “You could get an infection from that! Have you any idea how bad it is not to clean an open wound much more expose it to dirt! Not that I care but...”

He stops as Kuroko stares at him then lowers his gaze at the half-burried Kawari-san. Midorima sighs and hands him the turnip.

“At least do it properly.” He grabs the spade he used for the turnip and finishes the makeshift grave. They say a few parting words. Well, Midorima attempts to.

“May his soul pass on to a place where he will be more fortunate." A pause. “And where there are no rabid cats."

He allows a few more seconds of silence before turning back to his companion, fully intending on cleaning the scratch wound and continuing his lecture on hygiene, only to find himself alone.

Lying close to his feet is his lucky item and beside it is a freshly pulled carrot. Somehow conscious that he is wearing orange overalls, he feels affronted.

He grabs the turnip and starts looking for the boy—who really needs to get that wound cleaned, not that he cared.

* * *

It is by pure chance that Kuroko sees what looked like a leg dangling on the roof. He is in the middle of trying to figure out whether toys go to heaven as well, especially since Kawari-san died a hero. Squinting, he determines that it is indeed a foot and the owner is very much in danger of falling.

Glancing at the solemn boy in front of him, Kuroko decides that Kawari-san would understand why he couldn't stay and finish the funeral—he himself being a lifesaver—and that he shouldn't disturb the ceremony as a show of respect. He plucks out a carrot, thinking that the boy would better appreciate it, and leaves it beside the giant turnip as thanks for honoring Kawari-san.

Hurriedly, he walks back inside the house and moves to the upper floors. He does not know the quickest way to the roof and he knows he cannot climb neither the pipes nor the trees but he has seen an open window on a dormer on the opposite side that would allow him easy access. If he can only find it.

He opens several rooms, all empty save one with an energetic blond boy rolling about in the floor who does not notice him, before coming across the correct one. Feeling something on his foot, he glances down and finds a wooden figure. Across the room, a redhead is on all fours, seemingly looking for something. 

Akashi is only mildly startled by the unexpected intruder who taps him and hands him his missing pawn piece. Before he could express gratitude or ask questions, however, the boy hurriedly turns to the window, dragging one of his chairs, and climbs out.

* * *

Kuroko crawls over to the sleeping boy—walking is difficult because of the uneven sloping surface—and gives him a gentle shake.

Aomine wakes up to find someone's head hovering above his. His first instinct is to panic and scream out—which he does—until he realizes that one of his legs is dangling over the edge. He must have rolled here from the ridge in the middle where he originally was. With practiced ease, he rights himself to the astonishment of the other boy who almost falls down himself due to Aomine's abrupt motions. 

“Whoa there!”

Aomine catches Kuroko by the hood of his shirt and promptly drags him to the middle of the roof where the ridge is wide enough for him to sit on without sliding down. Kuroko can only watch with envy at the other boy's effortless movements.

"There you go little buddy! I guessed you saved me back there. Then again, you almost gave me a heart attack..." Scratching the back of his head, Aomine plops down beside him. "Say, you're new here aren't ya? I'm Aomine Daiki. So what's your name?"

The grin on Aomine's face does not waver even as Kuroko does nothing but stare. Seeing Aomine move about, Kuroko wonders if he even needed saving from the start. One thing for sure, though, he was the one who ended up being saved.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

Whatever Aomine was about to say next is interrupted when a helper suddenly picks him up by the collar and takes him away, ignoring his protests that _he isn't alone and they're leaving someone behind_. Kuroko is left on the roof contemplating the best way to get down and follow. 

Considering that he is sitting on the steepest part and any attempt to move towards the window would result in him sliding down towards the edge, he attempts to call the helper back. Any sound that might have escaped him is silenced by the distinctive sound of the window slamming shut.

With no other options, he draws his knees close, hugs his legs and waits patiently.


	2. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generally, it has been accepted that putting the rainbow brats in one room is not a good idea. It's like keeping volatile substances near each other; they don't react, having no reason to, but it would only take that one trigger to make them spontaneously combust—the ensuing chain reaction would not be pretty. 

“Quit squirming, will ya?"

“Lemme go then!” Aomine thrashes against being carried under one arm.

“How many times have you been told it's dangerous to go up the roof?” The helper sighs while struggling to keep hold of the boy, “You can play later, right now there's an important announcement you have to hear.” They pass another helper who is busy putting away the pieces of a chess board on top of a table.

“Okay just put me down! I can walk by myself.” When his feet reach the ground, he crosses his arms and glares. It might have been intimidating had he been conscious that he was pouting.

The helper attempts to placate him, gesturing with open palms, “Hey now, no need for that. You're still in trouble for climbing up the roof again, ya know.”

Knowing that he is in trouble _again_ ,  Aomine reluctantly relents. “Fine...”  

“Good, now let's go. My partner here would clean up and make sure you and your friend stay out of this room for good. This place is no good for kids, what with all the dust and stuff lying around.”

Aomine perks up. “Oh yeah, Tetsu! Make sure you get him too!” Remembering the difficulty the smaller boy had moving about the roof.

“Yeah, yeah.” The one that carried him like a sack says absently, guiding him to the door. “Your friend's already being taken care of.” He recalls the red haired boy being led out of the room by another helper. If the boy hadn't said something about a blue haired boy going out the window, he wouldn't have thought to check the roof. He gives a long sigh. The rumors about the rainbow brats being the hardest to deal with turned out to be true; he's thankful they only have to handle them one at a time and shudders at the thought of them ever joining forces.

* * *

After meticulously bandaging his injured hand for the third time (A helper offered to do it for him but Midorima wouldn't let him unless he showed some first-aid certification that would prove him more qualified to give treatment, to which the helper just rolled his eyes  mumbling what suspiciously sounded like _'It's just a scratch, not even a real wound'_ ), Midorima notes his hand would not have needed bandaging had he bandaged it beforehand and decides that he'll do just that from now on. Of course, he'll only need to do it on his left since that's the one he uses most and would thus need more protection. This opinion has absolutely nothing to do with the limited roll of bandages the helper gave him and the strange boy from today's encounter needing them. He keeps the bandages and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol in the front of his overalls but it's only in case he gets scratched again, of course.

His gaze scans the room once again but he still does not see the boy who he is _not_ looking for. _Perhaps, he's just a visitor's son, then._

The helper all but dragged him to one of the playrooms—the largest—stopping him from his pursuit, something about an important announcement. He's not entirely sure why they wouldn't just announce whatever it is and let them go but he does note the absence of some other children. The playroom is wide enough for the helpers to let the children mingle and play while keeping watch from a distance—Midorima does not think they do a good job at it, watching Haizaki take one of the other children's toys.

He is seated by a corner near a closed window, purposely ignoring how the other children are whispering, trying not to get caught staring at him. He, unconsciously, holds his turnip closer opting to glance outside the window, drowning out the voices (though, he can still hear Haizaki grumbling while being reprimanded.)

The door opens and a familiar red haired boy is ushered inside. Midorima only looks because of the momentary hush accompanying the boy's entrance.

* * *

Akashi's eyes sweep across the room taking in the toys and the children scattered on the floor, a frown set on his face. He does not think there would be anything interesting here and he is upset that he did not get to finish his game. The helpers did not seem to believe he even knew how to play the game. Hopefully, they at least listened to him about the peculiar boy who climbed out the window.

He sees a rocking horse and makes his way towards it, curious. _Hm... This is new._ When he does reach it, he studies the wooden carvings and gives it an experimental push. Fascinated by the tilting motion, he nods to himself and mounts, content with rocking back and forth, uncaring towards the bemused glances directed at him. 

He finds the tilting very relaxing and resolves to own a real horse when he grows up. Slowly, his thoughts drift to wooden kings, knights, and helpful, but unusual, boys climbing out windows.

* * *

The next time the door is opened a wriggling mass rolled in a blanket is  shoved inside. On one end of the roll, blond tufts can be seen. Some muffling can be heard but everyone gives it some distance and promptly ignores it—apparently used to the antics.

A head peeks out and the blond boy attempts to move. The result is a very impressive imitation of a caterpillar and the other children look on, amused.

Again, the door is opened and Kise does his best to turn his body so he could see _if they finally caught Aominecchi._ He is disappointed that it is only the tall purple haired kid who eats a lot.

* * *

Murasakibara lazily looks at the children gathered. There isn't really a lot of them and most of the other children stay together all the time. He's not good at recalling  faces (partly because he never pays attention and thinks it's too troublesome to  remember) but he's sure he has never seen the boy from earlier.

They took away his snacks again and he wonders if the strange boy has any more.

* * *

When Aomine finally enters, he takes one glance at the room then gives the helper accompanying him a look that spoke _'Are you serious?'_. The helper has been nagging at him about just playing with the other children instead of running off on his own to which he reasons that most of them treat him like a brat because his younger. 

“Nonsense! You have other kids your age there as well...” says the helper, almost regretting it knowing that if even two of the rainbow brats got together it will be chaos. 

Aomine takes notice of the _other kids his age_ : there's the one with gray hair arguing with some other kid; there's the one stroking the giant turnip like a cat, sitting by the window; the kid on the rocking horse ignoring everyone else; another one at the back chewing on his knuckes; and finally the blond on the floor, who is attempting to imitate a clock hand by rolling on one end. _“Aominecchi! I've found you! Let's play together!”_

“You're not serious, are you?”

The helper shrugs.

“But they're weird.” He says, whiningly. The helper studies him, a disbelieving look on his face.

“Say, weren't you the one that took the live crayfish the chef was going to cook for dinner, that one night, only to release it in the garden ponds, the school fountain, and the guest room aquarium so you could try your hand at catching them with a butterfly net?”

“Yep! It's more fun in real ponds and rivers though, but they don't let me out and it's pretty hard to es—” Aomine bites his lip. He can't let them know about his little trips outside school grounds; He's already in a lot of trouble. Instead, he grumbles, “What's your point?” 

The helper gives him a pitying look, “I hate to break it to ya...” One hand is used to push Aomine forward “You're definitely one of them.”

* * *

Generally, it has been accepted that putting the rainbow brats in one room is not a good idea. It's like keeping volatile substances near each other; they don't react, having no reason to, but it would only take that one trigger to make them spontaneously combust—the ensuing chain reaction would not be pretty. 

Fortunately, this has never happened before, partly because it is a rare occurence to get them into one room together, mostly because they're all detached from other children, for whatever reason. Still, this does not stop the helpers from feeling uneasy and wary. It's also accepted that the rainbow brats don't get along with the other children or, to be more precise, the others don't really like the colorful children.

The other orphans, unused to seeing them, exchange curious whispers occassionally but, for the most part, try to pay them no attention—not even attempting to approach any of them or asking them to play. They dislike the special treatment given to the younger children. 

Or how the purple one is taller and stronger than some of them ( _he should be fat and weak_ ) despite doing nothing but eat, how the red one makes them feel bad about themselves by pointing out the obvious _and using big confusing words_ ,  how the green one is so uptight and demanding _for someone so weird_ , how the blue one beats them effortlessly at their games, how the yellow one is easily liked by adults _even though he's so annoying_ , how the gray one can get away with anything with just a light scolding.

What they dislike most of all, however, is that would-be parents always chose one of _them_. Other children only get chosen because _they_ , for some reason, drive the parents away forcing them to settle for less (no one actually says this but it is how they feel). Surely every orphan dreams of belonging to a family and those who don't obviously has something wrong with them.

* * *

When the caretaker opens the door and sees all the children in the room, he gives a sigh of relief, mumbling, “At least they're all here,” to himself.

Before he could convene with the helpers, a loud whine interrupts him.

“Hey! What gives!? How long are you gonna keep us here? I wanna play outside.” While it is Shougo who spoke, the other children assent, albeit more reservedly. He has to stop from smiling at how the boy is unabashed and uncaring of getting disciplined, despite getting into trouble frequently. 

Speaking of stubborn, troublesome children, the five previously missing ones are looking at him expectantly and unlike the other children's curious looks, theirs seem to suggest that whatever reason he gives would determine whether they would stay put or not.

“Well, seeing as we are all here,” except for the topic of his announcement, he grimaces, “I would all like you to welcome our newest addition.” Again, whispers break out and the five still, actually looking interested.

“That's what you said earlier! Ow—” Shougo is cut off when a helper pinches his ear and tells him to be more polite.

“Yes, but unfortunately, Tetsuya is still missing. This mansion is quite big so he may have gotten lost.” Poor child. He is so much more behaved and reserved than the rest that it's hard to even remember his presence. It's a good thing the mansion has the gates guarded 24/7, limiting the search. The mansion is also subjected to checks to ensure child safety so the only cause for concern is if Tetsuya is scared and hungry, further reassuring the caretaker. “Not to worry, though, the helpers are looking for him. I expect you all to wait here until they find him." Most of the children resume what they were doing.

“Tetsu? You're looking for a kid with light blue hair, right?”

He looks down at the curious face of Aomine Daiki. “Why, yes. Tell me, have you seen him?"

Daiki hesitates for only a moment. “Yeah, we were together at the roof.”

The caretaker's brows shoot up, “The roof? What were you doing on the roof?” Furrows them, “What was he doing on the roof?” Sighs, “And I thought he was well behaved—”

“Hey! Tetsu only woke me up because I was gonna fall. He wasn't even any good at keeping his balance so I don't think he went there to cause any trouble. I was the one who was stupid enough to sleep there in the first place, so there you can punish me!” 

The caretaker blinks at the boy. To say he was shocked by the earnest defense is an understatement, Daiki not only admitted his wrong to defend another but also showed enough concern to willingly take whatever punishment.

“I understand. He is a good kid after all then,” He almost chuckles at Daiki's interjection of _'That's right!'_ but knows he has to be stern. “We can deal with you later. Right now, though, we have to find Tetsuya first. When did you last see him?”

Daiki tells him about the helper who brought him down. “He said Tetsu's been taken care of. Maybe they lost him then.”

Aomine wouldn't blame Tetsu for it, it's pretty boring here.

The caretaker proceeds to ask the specified helper who is on the other side of the room together with the other helpers.

“I was surprised that there was someone on the roof, all right. But there was only one when I got there. My partner, Ken, made sure everything was in order. Isn't that right, Ken?” He gestures to the one beside him.

“Yep, I even glanced out the window to recheck the roof before locking it, you know, just in case they left something behind."

The caretaker frowns. Daiki could be lying but he has no reason to considering he all but volunteered to be punished. “Daiki mentioned that he has been taken cared of."

“Hm... Oh yeah, Teri got there before us. He was with another boy but his volunteer shift is already over and no one really has his number.”

“No, it's fine.” Daiki is right then, they did lose him track of him after all. The mansion has many rooms and corridors, it might be a while before Tetsuya is found. He decides to allow the children to go outside and play, thinking that perhaps it will be faster to find the boy this way.

* * *

“Aominecchi, let's play! And get off me!” The blond whined.  
Aomine is using him as a cushion, preventing him from moving.

“Quit it Kise! I'm thinking!” This, for whatever reason, works in making the blond stop squirming. Instead, Kise tries to crane his neck, as if what Aomine just said was the most fascinating thing.

“Oi! Do you wanna say something?” Aomine stands, leaving one foot still on the blanket roll and rolling it back and forth.

“Waaah~! Aominecchi so mean! I just wanted to see what it looks like when you _think_!” When Aomine stops prodding him, he asks, “So whatcha thinking about anyway?”

Aomine plops back down on him, making him squeak in protest. “It's just something's bugging me about Tetsu.”

“You mean the kid they're looking for? Were you really on the roof all this time? I was looking for you!”

Before he could answer, someone unexpected approaches them. “That boy is still on the roof.”

Aomine and Kise both stare at the red head. Again, before either of them can answer the caretaker draws their attention and says, “You can now play outside. May I request though that you keep an eye out for Tetsuya. He's lost somewhere in either the grounds or inside one of the rooms.” A description of the boy is made. “Stay away from dangerous places like the roof, though.” The last bit is directed at Aomine and he scratches his head sheepishly.

The children and everyone else leave the room. Only five children remain.

Aomine regards the red haired boy. “What makes you think Tetsu's still on the roof?”

For a moment, Akashi looks from the green haired boy by the window—who was doing a poor job at pretending not to listen—then to the purple haired boy staring lazily at them before turning back to Aomine.

“The volunteer that brought you here, I told him to check the roof for a blue haired boy who climbed out. He came back with you instead.”

No wonder they were able to find him, Aomine thinks. But he never went out using the window, he climbed the trees and pipes. Does that mean they mistook him for Tetsu?

“But they said they took care of him... Ah! It was you! They thought I was with you!” Aomine palm hits his forehead. Determinedly he declares, “I have to go check.”

“Ah, I'm gonna go with you!” Kise redoubles his squirming.

“I would also like to go.” Akashi says.

“Wha—? I don't think you guys can climb, though. And it will be faster with just me.” Aomine scratches the back of his head.

“If this boy is still there, will you be able to climb back down while carrying him?” 

Aomine winces in realization, the thought never occuring to him. “Ah, but they locked that room already.”

“Hm, That is a problem.”

A cough has them turning to the boy with the turnip. “I may know where they hide the keys to the rooms” Midorima pauses to adjust his glasses, “I guess I have no choice but to join this rescue mission.”

Aomine has an incredulous look on his face. “What?” 

Amusement fill Akashi's features. “Then we can go for snacks afterwards.” He smiles when Murasakibara says, “Eh, then I guess I'll go too.”

Kise is beside himself with joy. “Yay! Mission! We need a cool team name. How do you guy's feel about 'Kise Squad'?”

Aomine rolls him on the floor, ignoring his protests. He looks at the others like he thought they were crazy—which he does. Since when were they all chummy?

Midorima beats him to it. “Just so we're clear. I think you are all weird and I'm only doing this because I think the adults here can't do anything right.”

“Incompetent.” Akashi supplies, remembering the word his late father used a lot when the servants messed up.

“Incompy— Ne, Aominecchi what's incompiten?” Kise attempts.

“Ah, it doesn't sound tasty... Can we go now?” Murasakibara looks between them.

“Huh? How are we wei—” Aomine looks at the others, amends. “How am I weird? You're the weirdest one here.  You're the one holding a radish!”

“I believe it's a turnip,” Akashi supplies.

Aomine glares at him. 

“I believe we have a missing boy to find.” Midorima starts heading out.

“Tsk. Ah, whatever! Wait for me Tetsu!” Aomine follows.

“Aominecchi!” Kise does his caterpillar impersonation and attempts to catch up. Murasakibara steps on him on the way out. “Hey!”

Akashi thinks this is the most interesting thing to happen here. Unconsciously a small smile forms as he moves to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Kuroko is still alone on the roof. -facepalms- Why won't words just type themselves from my thought like magic?


	3. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orphanage has its worst nightmare come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsies... Un-beta'ed.

What strange, strange children.

Is the thought that went into Akashi's head as he watched the children before him.

The green one—if he remembers correctly, is walking up front, leading the way. 

"Try not to act natural so our guardians don't get too suspicious," adjusts his glasses.

He was a very proper boy, Akashi notes, someone his father would have approved of he's sure. Gets a glimpse of the turnip being held with a bandaged left hand. Suddenly he's not too sure.

His eyes move to the blue one, the one with his hands at the back of his head.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry so we could go and check on Tetsu. It's almost night time and it must be freezing up there." gestures animatedly.

Daiki is head to head with that gray kid, Shougo, when getting into trouble. Despite this, he is not the most energetic of the group.

"Eh? But I thought you weren't even sure if he's there? Who is this kid anyway? I mean, who'd be stupid enough to get stuck on the roof?" gets hit on the head and scolded by Daiki. "That's why I'm checking to make sure. And he's not stupid. He kept me from falling and that makes him pretty cool!"

He shifts his gaze to the blond. This kid is always too... bouncy. Finally getting rid of the mattress wrapping him, he's back to bugging Daiki.

"Aominechi~ That hurt!"

"Hm... If he's been up there for this long then he must be pretty hungry now." The tallest in their group says. His unfocused gaze makes it clear to Akashi just who is _pretty hungy_.

They reach a hallway in the more remote parts of the mansion before Shinataro turns around to face them.

"At the end of this hallway is the supply room where they keep copies of the keys to all of the rooms in this house. It is better if I get it myself so you can all wait here." turns around and walks away before even waiting for a reply.

"Wait do you need us to hold your radish?" Ryouta asks.

"Turnip." Ryouta glances at Akashi. "Ah... right."

"I can hold it." Atsushi offers. "But only if it makes a tasty treat."

Although quite annoyed, Midorima continues walking without looking back, leaving the four to themselves.

"Tsk it would be much faster if I just climb."

"As I've said. How would you get down while carrying the boy?"

"Oh! I know! You throw him off and Barney-hair and me can catch him!" If Akashi squints he thinks he can see sparkles off Ryouta.

"Eh who's Barney-head?"

"You silly! You're the biggest so you must be pretty strong."

"Well, if I have to..."

Akashi stares at them intenly, fascinated that they seem to even consider the idea. Daiki, in particular, looks astonished that Kise could come up with something _good_.

He attempts to be the voice of reason. "You do realize that the mansion is four stories high, don't you?"

He is met with three blanks looks. "So?"

"What if you miss?"

This genuinely confuses Daiki who hasn't failed in anything he has ever attempted to do. "Miss?"

Akashi stares, thinks, then rephrases, and gestures with his head. "What if _they_ miss?"

Understanding immediately dawns and Daiki deflates. "Oh... Ouch. Poor Tetsu."

"Hey! How come you didn't get sad when he said _you_ were gonna miss?"

Daiki raises an eyebrow. If gestures could convey words, Akashi supposed, that that one meant, _"Duh."_

"I still think I should go alone, though."

"Absolutely not. I borrowed the keys and I would have to make sure to return them. Which is the only reason I'm going." Shintaro walks past them and starts heading to the top floor. They share a glance and follow.

Feet pad on the floor, glances discretely exchanged, some whistling by the blond boy before Aomine decided that he would break the silence lest he actually becomes crazy.

"So... uh... You guys the same age as me, huh?" Casually puts his hands behind his head.

"Yes. I believe we were all born in the same year." Midorima answers as the others make assenting noises. They already knew this as some activities would sort the children according to age and group them by the year of their birth. Still, this perks Kise's interest and he keeps the conversation going.

"That makes me the oldest here." He exclaims with excited eyes. "We should definitely be called the Kise Squad!"

"Stop being an idiot! We're only getting Tetsu. Besides even if this really was a secret mission, you can't be leader."

"Why not?" Crosses arms and pouts.

"Because I always beat you when we play and that means I'm the best and the best would make a better leader." Aomine explains matter-of-factly, chin tilted proudly.

Murasakibara stares at the tanned boy before saying, "Eh? Does that mean I have to follow you? Don't wanna. Maybe I should be leader since I'm the biggest."

"Waah... That has nothing to do with being leader." Kise exclaims. "And Aominechi can't be leader because no one really likes him and I know that leaders are always liked best. That makes me the best to be leader."

"Leaders can't be idiots." Midorima remarks and everyone nods their assent except Kise. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Sighs. "My point exactly."

"Well you can't be leader either, you're too weird. Don't wanna follow you either." Midorima glares at the taller boy who was pointedly looking at his turnip.

"Perhaps we don't need a leader?" Akashi quips before Midorima could start a retort. The green-haired boy adjusts his glasses and agrees. "Yes, we do not need a leader because we aren't really anything."

The rest of the walk is done in silence.

* * *

Kuroko stares at his hands curiously. They are shaking. He wonders if it was because of the cold or hunger. His stomach has been making funny noises for a while now. Or it could be because he almost fell while trying to reach the window. Again.

He wishes he could say that he isn't really afraid. He promised his grandma that he'll be fine alone, after all, and she had praised him for being brave. But he cannot help his lips from quivering despite his best efforts to keep his mouth a straight line. Much as he is used to it, sometimes he hates the felling of being alone. _'Still'_ , he thinks as he finally makes it to the window, _'I can make it.'_

Now if he could only figure out how to open the window without falling off the roof. He couldn't risk standing—the ledge being narrow—but he didn't have the strength to open it without pushing off his feet for leverage. 

Clutching the window ledge, trying to keep his footing even, he peers into the empty room and hopes.

* * *

“Where are you guys heading?” Aomine freezes at the sound of the helper's voice. Not good. The younger children are rarely given rooms in the top floor and by the look they were being given, it would seem that the caretaker has told everyone about his nap on the roof.

He glances at the boy in front, finding the green-haired boy fidget. No doubt the key hidden in his clenched fist shouldn't have been there in the first place. Well, well, seems like four-eyes isn't so uptight after all.

“We're playing.” Kise smiles angelically. He could almost see the halo as he tries to suppress the urge to roll his eyes and gag.

The helper's eyebrows shoot-up that it almost seems as though it would mix with the hair on his head, then his eyes bulge out. “Together?” the man asked, sounding horrified. Of what? Aomine couldn't tell.

He has half the mind to snap because Tetsu could be waiting up there so they really should get going but he's smart enough to know that they wouldn't get pass this guy if he found out where they were going. So he keeps his mouth shut, knowing that grown-ups tend to be suspicious of him whenever he tries to open it.

“Yes.” The red-haired kid, Akashi replies. Aomine is impressed by the image of innocence achieved by a little widening of the eyes and a little tilt of the head. He supposed being the youngest doesn't hurt either.

The helper then pins him with his sharp gaze. Of course! Suspicious when he talks, suspicious when he doesn't. He glares at the man. “Can we go now?”

“What are you guys playing?” The man attempts casually. None of them buy it.

“Hide-and-seek”

“Tag”

“Duck, duck, goose”

“Pin the tail on the radish”

Aomine is proud when he successfully stills his hand from hitting his face at the answers shouted at the same time. He isn't very successful at preventing his glare from being redirected to Murasakibara for the last suggestion. 

The man eyes them again, this time with only one brow raised. Aomine doesn't like that he looks as if he was proud he caught them doing something wrong. “Which one is it?” 

“All of them. ” Again Kise smiles and he sees the man loosen up a bit.

Kise continues, “We hide somewhere and someone seeks. Then...The seeker decides if he wants to keep being 'it'. If he doesn't he calls the hider a goose. The goose becomes the new seeker and...”

Aomine feels his palm sweating. Midorima didn't look too comfortable either. Luckily, Akashi speaks when Kise starts to trail off before it becomes noticeable.

“The old seeker hides as well. This way, in the middle of the game no one knows who are just hiding or who is seeking. In order to be counted as 'found' or 'duck' one has to be tapped like in tag so one can still run away even when the hiding place is revealed.” Akashi explains simply as though everyone knew it.

The man trying not to look confused, asks “And the radish?”

Akashi blinks and Aomine thinks he hears his own heart beat.

“It's for extra points. Whoever pins the tail on the radish gets extra snacks.” Murasakibara shrugs. “Why else would we have a radish?”

“Turnip.” Aomine thinks he hears Midorima grumble.

“May we go now?” Kise asks. Aomine wonders if he should learn that eye-head-tilt trick. “Please...” 

The helper gives in, completely helpless. Besides, the rooms where they shouldn't be have been locked anyway.

* * *

He almost falls asleep but then he remembers that the only thing keeping him from falling is his grip on the window ledge with his stiff fingers. Not for the first time, he wonders if someone will find him. Will anyone remember to look?

Tired. He is bored and hungry and maybe even scared. He is glad when a bird perches itself on top of the window peering curiously at him. His sight follows the bird as it flies around him before perching on top of a nearby tree. He almost smiles but he's sure his teeth would chatter so he just looks. What does it feel to be able to fly? Maybe being alone wouldn't be so sad. Surely the wind against its wings and the sights it must see would be wonderful enough. But then another bird joins the first one. And another. And another. And when enough birds have greeted each other with a chirp or two, they flew away.

Craning his neck, he follows the birds movements with his eyes. They way day swerve and dive together, never breaking formation. Perhaps they tell each other where to go? A chirp? A tail wiggle? Practice? 

He does not realize but he watches the birds with longing—for what exactly he does not know as well. In his heart he makes a wish. He frees one hand, outstretches it towards the birds and closes it into a tiny fist. 

So distracted and fascinated was he that he fails to notice the window being pulled up. Surprised, he loses his shaky grip and he feels himself falling. Still even as he falls his eyes lock on the birds.

“Gotcha!” Kuroko blinks and finally focuses his gaze back to the room.

Aomine-kun is grinning at him while using both his hands to grasp his. A blond boy is hugging him from behind, eyes closed from the effort of pulling Aomine-kun back towards the room. 

He is hauled inside with the help of the purple-haired boy from earlier. The motion so abrupt that Aomine and Kise end up on the floor. At the side, the red-haired boy is looking at him curiously. 

Kuroko manages to blink twice before his field of vision is assaulted by a flurry of green and orange and his hands were being checked. A turnip is shoved unto his lap without warning, He does not have time to register his confusion and winces at the sting of something being poured liberally on his arms. He hears the green-haired boy grumble about his scratches—he got new ones from repeatedly falling and scraping against the roof.

“Are you ok Tetsu? 'Tsa good thing we found ya.” Aomine rubs his nose proudly, beaming at him.

“Nice to meet you! I'm Kise Ryouta.” The blond peers at him closely, shoving the green-haired boy to the side a little. The green-haired boy pushes him away and glares. “I'm not yet done treating his wound, which may possibly be infected,” directs his glare at Kuroko who just blinks back, “Someone should have let me clean it earlier.”

“Neh, we should get food. I get shakey when I get hungry too.” The purple haired boy crouches in front of Kuroko to look at him better.

Kuroko eyes each of the children in front of him. He looks outside the window at the birds, down at his newly bandaged hand, opens and closes it into a fist and stretching it out in front of him looks expectantly at the other children.

They look at him confusedly except the red-haired boy who looked thoughtful. Aomine then grins and shakes his head. “Not like that.”  
Aomine closes one hand over his to close it and forms a fist with his other one. He bumps their fists together.

The green-haired boy shakes his head. “It's obviously a hand shake.” Grabs Kuroko's hand and shakes it firmly. “Midorima Shintarou.”

“Eh. I think he just wants to stand up.” Purple-head takes the hand and pulls him up. The boy introduces himself anyway. “Murasakibara Atsushi. Do you have any more snacks?”

Kuroko shakes his head and is reminded of his own hunger. 

“It is snack time already. We should go.” The red-haired boy's eyes scan the room as if looking for something. Noticing his stare, the boy looks at him and says “Akashi Seijuro.”

“I guess that means mission success!” Kise says cheerfully. But Kuroko is confused because despite the smile, he doesn't think Kise-kun is very happy.

“I'll be returning the keys now.” Midorima takes his turnip and starts putting away the alcohol and unused bandages inside his pocket.

Everyone is preparing to leave, some thinking aloud what to do next, some silently heading to the door. Kuroko stares at his hand and remembers his wish.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” Everyone stops and looks back at him.

“Snacks... I don't know where. Can you please show me around?” He looks at them—each of them. If Aomine thought that Akashi and Kise were good at the whole eye-head-tilt trick, Tetsu is in a whole other level.

Kise bounds up to him excitedly. “Sure thing, Kurokocchi!”

“I'll tell you which snacks are the best.” Murasakibara ruffles his head which he futilely tries to stop.

“I suppose I can spare some time. I know a lot about this mansion inside and out.” Midorima says, adjusting his glasses.

Aomine sighs but smiles in spite of himself. “Let's go then, Tetsu.”

Kuroko smiles a small and rare smile. Turning to Akashi. “Let's go, Akashi-kun.”

A bit surprised, Akashi smiles back as everyone heads to the door. “Let's.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. Hopefully updates would come more frequently

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Tell me what you think.


End file.
